


A Simple Broken Leg

by FandomQueen922



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen922/pseuds/FandomQueen922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a hospital bed and the first thing he hears is a really deep voice saying something abut male prostitutes. Oh he has <i>got</i> to hear the story behind this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Three chapters expected. Fluff based off this post. ---> http://queen-of-all-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/84175228008/celestial-sexhair-hieroglyphical-this

Dean was conscious, at least. He cracked open his eyes and got a full, blinding flash of florescence that only a hospital could provide. Once he could properly focus on not going blind he heard a voice on the other side of the room. A really sexy voice. Dean wished he could see who this sexy voice belonged to, but the curtain was drawn between them. He couldn't quite catch what the voice was saying because the man was obviously trying to stay quiet, but his voice rumbled like gravel. With a dramatic crescendo from the guy, Dean was able to understand the other man in the room.

"Gabriel, all I ask is that you stop sending male prostitutes to my hospital room, I'm not physically healthy enough to have sex. Not to mention it's unsanitary for them to be here."

Dean tried to suppress a laugh as he reached over to grab the curtain- ow. His leg went up in a surge of pain when he realized he wasn't sure how he got to the hospital or why. He remembered falling down a hill and having so much pain in his leg that he passed out. Dammit. He was only trying to out-run his giant of a little brother to the lake at their pseudo-parent's cabin (despite the fact that they were two grown men) when Dean had tripped on a rock and fallen. Sam had to have called an ambulance. Pain aside, Dean was tough, so it must have been really bad to get him wound up here.

A hand curled around the curtain from the other side and pulled over to reveal a man who could only be described in Dean's mind as utterly gorgeous. His eyes were so blue, Dean didn't even realize the man had been talking to him.

"Are you okay, sir? You've been asleep for hours- no, Gabriel, not you. The other person in my room just woke up. I have to go. Yes. Goodbye. NO WAIT NO!! NO MORE PROSTITUTES!!!!"

Dean started wheezing with laughter and replied faintly with, "Yeah, dude, I'm fine. Not so sure about you though," Dean took some deep breaths and composed himself before turning to his roommate again and adding, "I'm Dean, by the way."

The other man smiled and said in that amazing voice, "My name is Castiel. If anything seems blurry or odd in your mind, just tell me. You have a broken leg and a pretty bad concussion. At least, that's what they told me when you were wheeled in here. Your brother Sam just left a few minutes ago to get some food; he should be back soon."

"Thanks, Cas. Is Cas okay? Castiel is a bit of a mouthful right now."

"Certainly, Dean. Although, no one has ever called me that before."

"Really? That's, like, the third thing you say." 

"No, it's usually not." 

"What is it usually then?" 

"The person says that it's 'a very unique name,' or in the case of my brother, Gabriel, he calls me 'Cassie'. I don't like it." 

"No 'Cassie'. Noted. So what are you in here for?" 

"Much like you, I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet. I broke my wrist yesterday. Thankfully, it's not my dominant hand. I as well have a concussion; much more minor than yours, but noteworthy enough to keep me here a few more days. I'm amazed you even woke up this soon." 

"Good. I mean, not good that you hurt yourself, but good that I can get to know you more. You seem like an interesting person." 

"Believe me, Dean, I am utterly un-extraordinary." 

"It may just be the concussion talking, but you're already extraordinary to me and I just met you two minutes ago." 

...... 

After a couple more minutes of introductory chit-chat, Dean learned that Cas owned a bookstore on the outskirts of town, while he told Cas that he worked as a mechanic and was co-owner of an auto shop with his adopted dad Bobby. Dean was jut about to delve into how he broke his leg when Sam came rushing in like he had run from a mile away. 

"Dean!! You're awake!?!?" 

"Yeah, is that bad?" 

"I don't know. The doctors had said it might be days before you woke up, but here the next morning I get woken up by a nurse to tell me to leave and get breakfast and you choose _then_ to wake up!!" 

"Sammy you didn't have to stay overnight, you could have gone and stayed at the house." 

"No, I couldn't. I was too worried. Ellen and Jo came with Bobby to check on you yesterday and they said they'd all be back this afternoon."

"Dammit. They don't have to do that. Is Ellen closing up early because of me?

"Yes, she is. She told me you'd say something like that if you found out. Don't worry about the Roadhouse though, are you okay?"

Dean gave Sam a sarcastic look and said, "Peachy, Samantha, just peachy."

"Fine, fine, I'm out of your way. Castiel, has a nurse popped in here yet?"

Cas looked up at the sound of his name, "The nurse across the hallway just left, she was saying that Dean's head injury may have been more minor than previously thought. But you should probably check with her first."

"Thank you, Castiel." Sam left to find information from the nurse.

Dean smiled at his new friend, "Yeah, thanks, Cas, I barely remembered everything she said, she had been talking pretty fast. I think her name is Meg, though."

"Yes, she's tried to flirt with me since I got here and keeps calling me Clarence. I still don't understand why that is."

"The only Clarence I can think of is the angel guy from 'What a Wonderful Life'; maybe she thinks you're an angel or something."

"I suppose, although, my name is Castiel, and Castiel is the angel of Thursday."

"Well, there you go! You're an angel!"

"Dean, I don't think that she could mean that I mean I'm not-"

Meg and Sam re-entered the room, making Cas shut his trap really fast. Meg greeted the two once more "Hey there Clarence, Dean-o. Sammy here was just wondering if I should give you some pain-killers, Deanie. Do you think you need 'em?"

Dean thought for a moment and deciphered what Meg had rambled to him, his leg did hurt, but he knew the pain-killers would make him fall asleep and he still wanted to talk to Cas. But his leg outweighed any angel in his mind at the moment and nodded a 'yes' for the drugs. "Sam, will you stay here or go to the house if I fall asleep?"

"I will probably go and tell everyone that you're okay seeming, just a little slow on the uptake."

"Great. Cas, how much longer are you suppoed to stay here?"

"Another day or two, Dean, why?"

"Just making sure I won't wake up and have a psycho in the other bed."

"No psychos... unless my brother Gabriel is here when you awaken."

Dean was already dosing off, and mumbled "Yeah, Gabe and his dirty male prostitutes."


End file.
